User blog:FoolishMortalFOOL/Ship of Fools Pirates!
WELCOME! ' '''SHIP OF ' 'FOOLS ' '''PIRATES !!! Today is Feburary 19th ''' (well, in the case you aren't reading this on that day, WHATEVER) '''The 1st Year Anniversity of ' '''the ' '''SHIP OF FOOLS WIKI!!! GASP!!! REALLY???!!! Yeah! Really!! Shocker, isn't it? CONGRATUATIONS! SOF PIRATES! This chaotic wiki filled with criminals actually made it this far and we are still active! Give a hand of applause! If you have hooks for hands, well......you should have learned how to dodge! Piccolo: '''Damn Straight! thumb|300px|left NOW HOW TO CELEBRATE?!!!! ???: I'm so happy!!!! OiOi! Don't cry rivers! We got Devil Fruit users here! ?????: SHADDDDUPPP!!! ONLY TRUE MEN CAN CRY!!!! SO true but what to do? How about making a pirate crew? PPPFFFFTT! BIG DEAL! I ALREADY MADE A PIRATE CREW! WHAT'S SO SPECIAL ABOUT THIS IDEA? Well, you see! ***THROW LIGHTBULB AT RUDE PERSON!*** CRACK! AND MANY MORE!!! '''CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!CRACK! CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!CRACK! CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!CRACK! This crew will be called....AHEM! DRUMROLL PLEASE!....I SAID DRUMROLL OR DEATH!!!! DUM! DUM! DUM! DUM! DUM! DUM! DUM! DUM! DUM! DUM! DUM! DUM!DUM! DUM! DUM! DUM! DUM! DUM!DUM! DUM! DUM! DUM! DUM! DUM!DUM! DUM! DUM! DUM! DUM! DUM!DUM! DUM! DUM! DUM! SHIP 'OF 'FOOLS PIRATES! Each User would contribute their own pirate. NO MATTER HOW MESSED UP THEY ARE in this community-wide pirate crew! Do it with a DON! They can be a parody or serious pirate! WHATEVER! JUST HAVE FUN! OR EVIL! OR MEAT WITH IT!...whatever! GIVE ME A SMOOTHIE!!!! But then, how do we settle who gets which position? After all, there are limited amount of positions available in a crew such as Captain, Firstmate, and 2nd Mate. Well, we just have to draw straws. Huh? HOW? THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! Actually, it is possible!!! THIS IS SOF WIKI! BASED ON ONE PIECE! THE WORLD OF IMPOSSBILITY! WHICH IS POSSIBLE!!....then again, that would still mean it's a world of possibility............ SOMEONE! CATCH THAT CHICKEN! I WANT KATSUDON FOR DINNER TONIGHT! So this is how the draw works. Since that the Captain, 1st Mate, and 2nd Mate are limited. we draw straws for them. As well as division commanders too but they are all below the Captain. The 1st mate would be same as 1st Division Commander and 2nd mate would be same as 2nd Division Commander Got that? Figures. Ask your brain! If you don't have one, then ask the rock! It's smarter than yoU! So to draw straws Either pick AKAINU ''' '''KIZARU AOKIJI and a number from 1 to 100. After you do that, after 5 days, whoever's choice resembles my choice will get the 1st pick! Then so on so on. Still confused? Here's an example supposed that I picked Kizaru 13. So the rules are #You can only have one draw (one choice) #Just pick one admiral out of the three and a number from 1 to 100 #After 5 days, the results will declared. #Those who pick the wrong admiral from my choice is immediately disqualified. #Those who pick the right admiral and the closest number to mine will be the winners. #In the event, no one picks the right admiral that I picked, the ones who pick the closest numbers to mine will win. #You are allowed to change your choice but the latest choice will count as your''' FINAL CHOICE!!''' Category:Blog posts